Kuroko-Shot
by Setsuka-sama
Summary: Un par de tiros acerca de Kagami, Kuroko y GoM. Mayormente –sino totalmente- concentrados en Kuroko. N4: En lo que Kagami descubre que los animalitos tiernos son la solución a todas las cosas mientras Kuroko esté cerca.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary : Un par de tiros acerca de Kagami, Kuroko y GoM. Mayormente –sino totalmente- concentrados en Kuroko. N1: Kagami piensa que hay algo seriamente mal con la lógica de Kuroko pero lo entiende. O lo intenta.  
_

 _Aclaración: KuronoBasu no me pertenece. Nop. Yo solo juego un rato con sus personajes para mi entera diversión._

 _ **Atención:** está ubicado un par de años después de la historia canon, cuando todos son adultos. Solo para que no se confundan mucho xD_

* * *

 **Kuroko-Shot**

 **I**

 **Esa absurda lógica... ¿de un superviviente?  
**

Kagami miró a su mejor amigo con la incredulidad grabada en su rostro— Tú… estás bromeando, ¿verdad? Es sólo una maldita jugarreta para molestarme.

Kuroko, el amo y el señor de mostrar emociones sin variar en lo más mínimo su expresión le dedicó una que con el tiempo Taiga había llegado a notar significaba confusión _sincera_ — Yo no tengo sentido del humor y me duele que Kagami-kun piense de esa manera. No todo lo que digo tiene como sentido divertirme.

 _Maldito cabrón,_ gruñó en su interior. Ni siquiera se había esforzado en su negación, dejando en claro que la mayoría de las cosas que decía y hacía eran para obtener su reacción. En serio, ¿quién era el ingenuo que alguna vez había catalogado a ese pequeño incordio como "buena gente"?— Vete a la mierda, Kuroko—resopló, mascando su hamburguesa— eres más tonto de lo que pensé si sigues negándote a que esos tipos tienen un serio problema contigo—sacudió su cabeza— es como si fueras un imán para gente loca. En serio, ¿cómo lo haces?

— Ah—él sorbió tranquilamente su batido— Kagami-kun también se incluye en esa categoría por lo que tendría que saber la respuesta—señaló imperturbable, antes de añadir— Y no es cierto. No deberías ser celoso. Mi corazón siempre pertenecerá a Kagami-kun.

— ¡Oi! Deja de buscar pelea—pinchó la mejilla del varón más corto— ¡y no digas cosas tan vergonzosas con esa cara!—gruñó, sintiendo el calor subir a su rostro. Negando lentamente suspiró, cavando en su platillo preferido— Para ser alguien tan observador eres bastante tonto cuando te incluye a ti—frunció el ceño— sólo piénsalo: ¿cuántas veces te has topado con Kise en esta semana? ¿Y el bastardo de Aomine? Ese pelirrojo de las tijeras locas te envía mensajes prácticamente todos los días igual que el ese obsesionado con el horóscopo, Midorima. Sin olvidar eso—señaló su batido— te llegan cajas cada viernes sin falta con un cargamento que no entiendo cómo demonios haces para tomarlo en tan pocos días, y siempre del restaurante de Murasakibara.

Kuroko miró sin comprender en una tan forma vacía que debería ser ilegal— Creo que Kagami-kun exagera. No hay nada malo en lo que has dicho.

— No hay nada de malo porque es la versión censurada—masculló—. Te encuentras con Kise "accidentalmente" todos los días siendo que tendría que estar trabajando en su maldita agencia, volviéndose más famoso y toda esa mierda. El maldito de Aomine pasa más tiempo en nuestro departamento que en el suyo, ¡y usa mis pantuflas!—su ceño se profundizó en la molestia particular— ¡Y la última vez que no respondiste un mensaje de alguno de los otros dos cabrones esos hombres de negro rompieron nuestra puerta abajo y casi me dispararon! Ah, y no hay que olvidar cuando ese tipo púrpura vino a las siete de la mañana en mi día libre –cuando no estabas- para amenazarme y meterse en mi cocina para "analizar" si habían alimentos adecuados para ti—se cruzó de brazos— ¿te atreves a decirme que no hay nada malo ahora?

Kuroko parpadeó— Kagami-kun exagera—repitió lentamente como si estuviese hablando con uno de los niños pequeños del jardín que atendía— Kise-kun usa la misma ruta que yo y por eso siempre nos encontramos. Por cierto, él tiene empleados y su asistencia perpetua no es necesaria. Aomine-kun vive muy lejos de su puesto de trabajo actual por lo que le es más conveniente quedarse a descansar en nuestro hogar—sorbió un poco más—. Nunca pensé que serías tan egoísta con un par de pantuflas—murmuró para sí.

— ¡Eso no es lo que está mal!

— Ah. Akashi-kun y Midorima-kun se preocupan por mí; justo en ese mes había habido varios secuestros por lo que reaccionaron un poco más y como todavía no conocían donde vivía creyeron que había sido otra víctima. Por eso enviaron los Agentes Especiales Akashi—siguió como si nada—. Y aunque no tenía idea sobre Murasakibara-kun puedo decir que él sólo estaba preocupado por mi dieta. Siempre dice que me veo muy aplastable—finalizó tan monótonamente que podría haber parecido que su conversación había tratado sobre las nubes o el crecimiento de la hierba.

Kagami miró en silencio a su compañero, probablemente en shock— Tú… tú…—balbuceó incomprensiblemente antes de sacudir su cabeza— Está bien, me rindo. Tu lógica de mierda me aterra demasiado para seguir con esto—admitió. Si le decía que Kise le seguía de camino a su casa al trabajo y viceversa probablemente solo le diría que se trataba de preocupación. Por Kami, ¿qué había hecho para merecer eso?

— Eso me duele un poco—comentó inexpresivamente.

Taiga resopló.

Tal vez su mejor amigo estaba tan loco como la Generación Milagrosa en su propia forma. _Pero creo que le es necesario,_ pensó después de reflexionarlo un poco. Probablemente era su mecanismo para _sobrevivirlos_.

Lo que sea. Él realmente agradecía no estar en sus zapatos.

* * *

Sólo algo cortito :/ digamos que tenía la idea en mi mente y no pude evitar escribirlo.

¿Qué les pareció? :D Tendrá continuación.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Un par de tiros acerca de Kagami, Kuroko y GoM. Mayormente –sino totalmente- concentrados en Kuroko. N2: Cuando Akashi tiene oídos en todas partes y Kagami SABE que está mal. Kuroko es bueno en ser indiferente.

Aviso: Podría decirse que es la continuación del anterior capi. O sea, en el mismo "universo" y todo. Bueno, ustedes me entienden.

* * *

 **Kuroko-Shot**

II

 **El lado positivo es lo que único que importa  
**

Un agradable momento después, Kuroko miró su celular y luego a su compañero— Kagami-kun, Akashi-kun dice que si vuelves a insultarlo enviará sus agentes especiales por ti…

El pelirrojo se atragantó con su hamburguesa, farfullando— ¡Kuroko! ¡¿Cómo pudiste decirle?! ¡¿Es qué quieres que me muera?!

Kuroko alzó una ceja figurativamente— Yo no dije nada. Akashi-kun siempre se entera de todo.

Taiga suspiró, dejando caer su rostro sobre la superficie de la mesa—... Olvídalo… quizás sea buena idea mudarnos lejos de aquí. Muy lejos—murmuró. En un lugar donde no hubiese Kiseki. _Ah._ Podía imaginárselo.

Acabando su tercer batido Tetsuya leyó el nuevo mensaje antes de transmitírselo—… Akashi-kun dice que eres bienvenido a hacerlo pero que si me llevas contigo te encontrará él mismo y te cortará en pedacitos.

Kagami se irguió, una expresión de sorpresa y miedo en su rostro— Kuroko, por favor, dime que de verdad no instaló cámaras en nuestro departamento.

El ex-jugador sombra no respondió.

— ¡Kuroko!

Inclinando la cabeza ligeramente alzó su teléfono frente al bombero, mostrándole el mensaje—… Akashi-kun dice que no me grites.

Echándose hacia atrás Kagami maldijo con todas sus fuerzas.

La cosa empeoró cuando la sombra decidió contestar en un tono completamente honesto— Y no, no lo hizo. Él no las necesita.

Kagami deseó estar completamente seguro que había cámaras en el lugar. Él las encontraría uno de esos días y podría insultar, amenazar y sugerir huidas todo lo que quisiese. Sí, así es.

* * *

No lo hizo. Nunca.

* * *

Kuroko parpadeó al leer un último mensaje durante la cena— Kagami-kun, Akashi-kun dice que deberías de pedir imposibles.

— …

— Kagami-kun… por favor, no llores. Ten, hay más hamburguesas.

—… Al menos nunca van a robarnos—intentó ver el lado positivo al asunto, comiendo de la nueva pila. Si podía incluso saber en qué estaba pensando también debería de haber hecho algo contra cualquier posibilidad de un crimen. Kuroko era su preocupación, ¿no es así? Razonó.

— Ie. Midorima-kun instaló tres alarmas distintas la última vez que vino. Él es realmente bueno en su trabajo.

El pelirrojo parpadeó— ¿Eh? ¿Tres? ¿Y qué hacen?

Kuroko sorprendentemente le palmeó en la espalda— Será mejor que no sepas. Pero si pierdes la llave no intentes entrar por la ventana, por favor. Akashi-kun estaba _realmente_ feliz cuando Midorima-kun le contó lo que hacía el sistema antirrobo.

—… ¿Cómo fue tu día?—cambió abruptamente de tema.

Sí. La Generación Milagrosa estaba completamente loca.

Él solo estaba feliz de tener al más cuerdo de su lado. Lógica maldita o no.

 _(Kagami jamás vería a su departamento de la misma forma. Incluso se sintió tentado a poner un cartel de advertencia en la entrada, solo porque no quería tener ninguna muerte en su consciencia. Lo cuál era probablemente lo más amable que habrían reprogramado…_

 _Bueno, mejor ellos que él.)_

* * *

Me divertí con esto xD No sé. Mi sentido del húmor radica en reírme de prácticamente todo así que ni idea que les podría parecer.

¿Favor de comentarme? A diferencia de Akashi, lamentablemente no puedo saber en que están pensando .-. ni siquiero tengo un lindo Tetsuya :'(

Ah. Muchas gracias por los subscriptores y a **Satana Helltrom** por su comentario. Concuerdo totalmente con lo que dices, por cierto. Creo que incluso Haizaki lo haría... o no... aunque tal vez para joder al GoM. Màs que nada a Kise. xD _ **  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sumary** : Un par de tiros acerca de Kagami, Kuroko y GoM. Mayormente –sino totalmente- concentrados en Kuroko. N3: Kagami hace preguntas. ¿Por qué debería esperar un resultado mejor si se trata de Kuroko?

* * *

 **Kuroko-Shot**

 **III**

 **Cuando el razonamiento ataca de nuevo**

— Tengo una duda, Kuroko. Si no quisieras encontrarte nunca jamás con esos locos, ¿a dónde irías?

El jugador sombra parpadeó— Es una pregunta complicada, Kagami-kun. ¿A quién te refieres con ello?

— A ambos.

Tetsuya reflexionó— Mi consejo es irnos a algún lugar donde la tecnología más alta no pudiese encontrarte. Como… el Pentágono, supongo.

— Entiendo—asintió como si fuera perfectamente comprensible—Y si quisieras no verlos… durante un mes, ¿qué les dirías?

Pensándolo un poco contestó— Si fuese Kagami-kun me iría a E.E.U.U a visitar a cualquier viejo amigo que pudiese tener allí. Debería ser suficiente. Pero no sé si podría funcionar con Aomine-kun. Él realmente espera los uno-a-uno de los viernes.

Kagami volvió a asentir— ¿Y si fueras tú?—internamente se cuestionó que podría llegar a hacer ese idiota de pelo azul. _Acusarte con Akashi,_ una pequeña partecita amablemente aportó, causando su escalofrío.

Tetsuya no necesitó nada de tiempo para eso— Les diría que no que quiero verlos en un mes… pero no lo haría—su expresión era inmutable pero Kagami podía ver que estaba pensando en algo importante.

— Es sólo hipotético—suspiró, negando suavemente antes de lanzarle una mirada divertida al amante de la vainilla— realmente te agradan, ¿verdad?—bueno, eran sus amigos, ¿qué podía hacerle?

Viendo un poco confundido Kuroko echó por el suelo su tren de pensamientos y lo pisoteó con fuerza— No es por eso. Si yo fuera a decirles algo así después de hoy Akashi-kun probablemente te echaría la culpa. Y nadie volvería a ver a Kagami-kun—comentó completamente imperturbable— Me gustaría mantener a mi mejor amigo.

— Gracias, Kuroko—dijo, sin saber muy bien que realmente contestar a eso.

— No es nada.

 _¡Maldita sea su forma de razonar las cosas!_

* * *

xDD No sé. Me imagino la última parte... Kuroko tomando un batido como si nada y Kagami como "debería haberme quedado en E. , maldición!" XD

Se agradece los favoritos. También un abrazo especial a PaddyandVicky y kazuyaryo! Es un alivio que les guste tanto como a mí :D :D :D ¿Hay alguna situación hilarante que les gustaría ver? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Un par de tiros acerca de Kagami, Kuroko y GoM. Mayormente –sino totalmente- concentrados en Kuroko. N4: En lo que Kagami descubre que los animalitos tiernos son la solución a todas las cosas mientras Kuroko esté cerca.

* * *

 **Kuroko-Shot**

IV

 **La adorabilidad lo vence todo **

Kagami no había puesto mucho pensamiento cuando su sombra le había invitado un sábado por la mañana a Maji Burger. Conociendo al chico él probablemente sólo quería su batido de vainilla diaria y no tenía a nadie más a quién molestar. O al menos eso es lo que había pensado.

Obviamente se había olvidado de esos fenómenos arcoíris.

— ¿No vas a contestar?—preguntó, observando el parpadeó de luz en la pantalla del celular del varón petite. Era la cuarta vez que vibraba y aunque no tenía sonido empezaba a rayarle los nervios.

— Ie—Kuroko sorbió su dosis usual de dulzura, una pequeña estrellita flotando a su alrededor por alguna razón que todavía no podía entender— Pingüino-san—dijo, repentinamente, los ojos clavados en algo a varios metros de distancia.

Kagami miró… y se arrepintió al instante.

A tres mesas de donde estaban tres hombres sospechosos vestidos con trajes sospechosos que probablemente se vendían con la leyenda "kit para espiar sin parecer sospechoso" hacían un pésimo intento de ocultar que se hallaban vigilándolos. Y había un peluche de gran tamaño en el regazo de uno de ellos con la forma de un pingüino bastante adorable, por cierto.

— ¿A Kagami-kun les gustan los pingüinos?—inquirió, no importándole en lo absoluto al parecer que el tipo que cargaba al animalito tenía una curiosamente familiar cabellera verde y los dos que lo acompañaban eran tanto un moreno con el cabello azul oscuro como un rubio. Y que su celular seguía sonando.

— Eh… sí—contestó, cuidadosamente moviéndose más aún contra la pared sin parecer como que se estaba alejando de él y de los que sin duda alguna serían los idiotas milagrosos. En realidad, Kagami solo estaba haciendo lo que cualquiera con el mínimo de sentido común haría.

( _Convenientemente ignoró que si así fuese se hubiese mudado al Pentágono hace mucho tiempo, después de ese partido ganado contra Rakuzan; lo cuál habría sido tiempo porque había demasiada mala señal de tv y nada de básquet, lo que una cosa triste._ )

— Me gustaría ver uno de verdad—Kuroko murmuró, los ojos celestes grandes enfocados sobre él. Taiga se estremeció interiormente. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién había pensado que el chico sería tan bueno en la mirada de cachorro? Y él que se había reído cuando el capitán-jefe-de-pandilla había caído presa de eso.

Se aclaró la garganta— El zoológico abre a las dos—contó con algo de torpeza al sentir la intensión asesina aumentar peligrosamente a su espalda.

— ¿Te gustaría acompañarme entonces, Kagami-kun?—él preguntó, dos pequeñas estrellitas uniéndose a su mirada letal.

— H-hai—tosió ligeramente, un escalofrío de temor repentino sacudiendo su espalda. Pero cualquier perturbación de la atmosfera fue opacada con la suave, tierna curvatura de labios de su sombra.

Deja el amor por los animalitos vencer al instinto homicida.

Kuroko inclinó la cabeza ligeramente como si estuviese pensando en algo muy profundo. Finalmente suspiró— Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun—llamó a los tres sujetos repentinamente tiesos—, ¿les gustaría acompañarnos?

Tirando junto con su traje cualquier precaución Kise rápidamente eliminó la distancia que los separaba y prácticamente se subió al regazo del jugador sombra— ¡Yo iré con mucho gusto a cualquier lugar contigo, Kurokocchi!—felizmente chilló, fregando su mejilla contra la de él.

— ¡Oi, bájate de él!—Aomine gruñó, tirando del rubio para poder ocupar su lugar en "asfixiar-aplastar-dar-amor-a-Kuroko", tomando asiento a su lado y arrojando un brazo sobre los hombros delgados— Y claro que quiero. A diferencia de cierto idiota—miró con una expresión de suficiencia a Kagami— me encantan todos los animales.

— Sólo los perros me desagradan—replicó, cruzándose de brazos. ¿Por qué tenía que compartir no solamente su mañana con ese par de raritos sino también su siesta?— Y los Ahomine—añadió, burlándose de regreso.

— Qué inteligente—resopló con sarcasmo— ¿Todavía no…?

— Ya basta—Midorima cortó cualquier respuesta "ingeniosa" que podría decir, sosteniendo el peluche entre sus brazos—, y Kuroko no es que me importe ir, voy a hacerlo solo porque Oha-asa dijo que cáncer tendrá mayor suerte si pasa tiempo con un acuario—aseguró, y Kagami prefirió ignorar su obvia _tsundere-s_ a favor de notar que el anteojudo conocía el poder de la adorabilidad de su juguete sobre el varón más corto.

 _Este tipo es más astuto de lo que creí,_ se dijo, una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca al verlo prácticamente empujar el "objeto afortunado" en Kuroko, quien estaba observándolo con gran apreciación. Fue entonces cuando el pelirrojo recordó que el obsesionado Oha-asa se llevaba muy bien con el loco-tijeras y ya no le sorprendió tanto.

 _Hablando del semi-psicópata,_ echó un rápido vistazo al celular de su sombra, aprovechando su obnubilación con el peluche y la estupidez circundante de los otros ases. _Akashi-kun,_ se leía en la pantalla a un lado del símbolo de llamada entrante. _¿Esto quiere decir… que todo este tiempo…?_

— Kuroko—llamó, rompiendo la atmosfera—¿Estás ignorando a Akashi?

Un repentino silencio cayó.

— Hai—él asintió tranquilamente, totalmente ajeno –o sin importarle en lo más mínimo- a las expresiones de los demás—. Él tiró mi batido de vainilla la última vez que nos vimos—añadió como si eso lo explicara todo.

Y lo hizo.

— Pobre Akashicchi—Kise murmuró en voz baja, intentando –sin éxito- ocupar el otro lado del jugador sombra.

Aomine sacudió su cabeza, distraídamente empujando al modelo para que no lograse su objetivo— ¿No era que lo sabía todo?—masculló con lástima.

Midorima empujó sus lentes— Sagitario tenía la peor suerte en ese día—lo que era toda una muestra de compasión de parte de él.

Kagami miró a todos con incredulidad— ¿Estás ignorando al tipo "te-lanzo-tijeras-si-me-apetece" sólo porque tiró tu batido?—increpó a su sombra. Porque a pesar de compartir un montón de momentos diarios nunca había tenido la desdicha de causar un accidente como ese.

Los tres estudiantes de no-Seirin compartieron una mirada antes de negar simultáneamente— Ya lo entenderás—Aomine dijo al final— O no… si tienes suerte, claro.

Kagami reflexionó por unos largos dos segundos— No quiero saber—resolvió al final—. Pero, de verdad, ¿no va a traer esto—señaló el celular vibrando— problemas?

—Ie. Akashi-kun sólo está siendo un poco insistente y dramático. Si realmente quisiese hablarme habría venido—ladeó la cabeza un poco, pensando—. Tal vez crea que no le perdoné.

—… ¿Y lo hiciste?—Kagami se vio obligado a preguntar.

Kuroko sorbió su batido. Kise suspiró— Kurokocchi es tan terco como Akashicchi en algunas cosas pero él siempre termina perdonándonos—su mano tomó la más pequeña—, es una de las cosas que más admiro de ti.

Tetsuya le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que hizo su corazón latir mucho más rápido— Por supuesto que sí. Los amigos hacen eso—aseguró con su típica monotonía.

Aomine se removió un poco, apretando su agarre sin decir nada.

Midorima miró hacia otro lado pero Kagami notó sus dedos tensos alrededor del peluche.

 _¡Mierda! ¿Cómo esto acabó de esta manera?_ ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

— Midorima-kun—Kuroko rompió el silencio formado en su mesa, una expresión de concentración pura en su rostro estoico.

El escolta alzó una ceja, parpadeando ante el cambio de atmósfera repentina— ¿Sí, Kuroko?

Él estiró ligeramente sus manos, una mirada _tímida_ —… ¿Puedo cargarlo? —observó el peluche con un anhelo totalmente infantil.

— Ah—Shintaro deslizó su objeto de la suerte en los brazos más pequeños— Ten.

Y mágicamente cualquier rastro de incomodidad se vio borrado por la adorabilidad de la escena.

Kagami suspiró de alivio.

* * *

 _Sí, sé que tendría que haber escrito lo que me pidieron… pero tuve un repentino ataque de inspiración y salió esto. Lo siento. :P  
_

 _Por cierto, tengo el capítulo nuevo de "¿Quién pidió otra oportunidad?" en casi 4000 palabras y pronto será subido, así que no desesperen ;) ¡Ya lo subiré pronto! Antes que mis vacaciones terminen y mis subidas sean aleatorias :/ En fin, ¡un gran abrazo a todos lo que lo añadieron a favoritos y/o lo están siguiendo y a_ ** _kazuyaryo,_ _ZmeyStein,_ _PaddyandVicky y_** _ **Katherine McBride** por regalarme un bonito comentario! _

_Ya escribiré alguna de sus sugerencias :D_


End file.
